shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 64
Log 64: Marshall's Story 1- Just Keep Smiling “Gah!” Marshall Rihawk cried as he dropped to the floor, his wooden sword flying away from him. He was wearing a simple training kimono, and his hair was cut short, with an obvious cowlick in the back. “Ah, sorry!” his sister said nervously, lowering her own blade as well. She was dressed in a similar outfit as he, only more suited to the female form, and her hair was allowed to hang down to the tips of her shoulders, “I didn’t mean to get your wrist like that, nee-chan.” “Nah, it’s fine,” Marshall replied, grinning up at his sister, older than him by a few months, “just try to be a bit more careful, would you Freya?” He lifted up his hand, and Freya Rihawk took it, pulling him up. “BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” their sensei, a somewhat wrinkled old man by the name of Shinogi, laughed as he watched the end of their deal, “she kicked your ass, Mihawk!” “SHUT UP, SENSEI!” Marshall barked, his teeth like daggers. Freya giggled slightly, holding up her sleeve to conceal it. “I HEARD THAT!” Marshall rounded on his sister, pointing an accusatory finger at her. “Heard what?” Freya asked, faking innocence and tilting her head to the side, a question mark appearing over her head. “Arghhh!” Marshall growled, storming out of the small house and heading into the woods that surrounded it. A few moments passed after he left, with Freya and Shinogi remaining in the room. Finally, the older sister sighed. “I think I teased him a bit too much today, Sensei,” she confided. “BWAHAHAHAHAHA!” Shinogi laughed again, then stood up, “don’t worry Freya. Boys like him just don’t like losing to people they feel they should be protecting.” He stood up and walked out the door, “I’ll go get him.” ---- “Hah!” Marshall cried, his wooden sword smashing against a small dummy he had constructed in the middle of a forest, leaving a small dent on it. He leaped back and charged, delivering several more blows, “Hah! Hah! HAH!” “Oh, so that’s what you do when you storm off,” Shinogi’s voice rang out from nearby. Marshall whipped around, nearly dropping his sword in his surprise. “Sensei?!” The elder swordsman walked over to his pupil. “You have to work on controlling yourself,” the old man said, “if you can’t even take some playing around, tricker opponents down the road will certainly defeat you without even lifting a blade.” “It’s just... I....” Marshall stammered, clenching his sword tightly and fighting back tears, “why can’t I...?” Shinogi tilted his head, questioning. “Why can’t I win even once?!” Marshall blurted out, “it was my idea to do this whole thing! Why is she so great?! Why do I have to fail every time?! IT’S NOT FAIR!” Following this outburst, he stood in place, desperately holding back tears, his shoulders shaking slightly. His sensei sighed. “Maybe she wants to become strong too.” '' Marshall looked up, slightly confused.'' “Maybe she knows how you feel, and doesn’t want you to feel that way. Maybe she wants to keep you from worrying, by becoming stronger herself. Maybe she’s the one... who wants to protect you.” Marshall’s trembling stopped, and he seemed slightly frozen in place. His sensei stood up, and patted his student’s hand. “Besides, it’s no good to blow up like that. If you let your feelings boil to the surface, all you’ll be doing is hurting those around you. Got it?” Shinogi smiled at his student as he began to walk away. Marshall stood still for a bit longer, then lowered his hand, and, after a few more minutes, nodded. He then suddenly looked up, a big grin on his face. He began running back towards the Dojo, carrying his sword with him. “Hey, Freya! Want another bout?!” ---- It was always that way, Marshall thought, clenching his sword slightly tighter, allowing his hair to fall over his eyes,'' I always just kept smiling, bottling up those emotions. I never wanted to hate her... and I hated whenever I felt that way...'' It just... kept... Building... up.... ---- “Eh?!” Freya asked, “you’re leaving, nee-chan?!” “Yep!” Marshall said, raising his hand up, “I have to go test my strength against tougher and tougher opponents. And frankly, fighting you over and over doesn’t really count, y’know?” “I guess so...” Freya said, pouting slightly, before raising her head again, “but! Can we have one more fight, nee-chan?” Marshall thought about it for a second, then grinned again. “Sure! Let’s go!” ---- The two siblings charged at each other, their two swords connecting, causing sparks to fly through the air! Marshall rapidly shifted his grip slightly, and pulled back just a tad, before suddenly pressing forward, throwing Freya away from him. Skidding slightly on the ground, she righted herself just in time to parry another slash from her brother. With his guard temporarily open, she thrust her sword forward, but her brother’s foot pushed into the ground, and he swung his sword again, both blocking her strike and delivering a small cut on her cheek. At the same time, however, he was unable to stop her sword from continuing a slight bit, and it dug into his side. The two separated, leaping backwards and sliding back into their fighting poses. “Let’s end this in one strike!” Marshall said confidently, preparing to launch himself. “Got it!” Freya returned, preparing likewise. The two leaped into the air, their swords flashing, colliding in a rush of metal and sparks! “TENGOKU NO TSUME!” they both cried! They landed on either side of each other, panting. For a good few minutes, no result was clearly determined. Then, Marshall’s arm loosened, and his sword dropped to the ground once again. He allowed his now slightly longer hair to fall over his eyes once again, then turned around, smiling. “Looks like I couldn’t beat you even once, Freya.” “What are you talking about, nee-chan?” Freya asked, turning around, “you broke my sword! See!” She lifted up the hilt, only a small bit of the actual blade remaining. Marshall’s face lit up with genuine wonder for a moment, before he began laughing. “Haha! I guess I did! Hahaha! Hahahahahahaha!” ---- I was truly happy, Marshall thought, for the first time. But... those happy days.... couldn’t last, could they? ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters